kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lunaria
Lunaria is the Moon Planet, and the origin realm of moonbending. It exists in the Florae Galaxy. It is the 22nd stage of Seven Lights: The Side Stories, and Wendy Marvell's 8th stage. History About 8,000 years ago, the planet was attacked by Acnologia, the first Logia bender, and his forces. They were ultimately defeated by Celebi, under Viridi's command. For ages, the Lunarians have awaited the arrival of a spirit named Crest, who was meant to be the Tenth Firstborn. Stage Layout Act 1: Lunar Field Act 2: Crescent Canyon Act 3: Night Palace Wendy starts running across a bridge and must sidestep Thunder Shocks cast by Magnemites. At the end of the bridge, she must jump across a series of Magnemites to a platform. She will run across a glass walkway and must sidestep the segments that get shattered by Skarmory. Wendy will then run up a stairway that winds left. On this new path, giant spears will fly out of portals from afar, and she must jump on them, run up, and jump to the following spears until she can make a moon leap into a palace entrance. In this new room, Absols are standing on pillars and shooting crescent beams at Wendy. She must defeat them, along with the Rocket Agents in the room, so the next path can open. She can run up some stairs to a new hall. The floor will vanish, so Wendy must jump on an energy rail near her left, which will take her to the opposite floor where a doorway is. It will take her to a room with an illusion of a dimension of moons. Wendy will jump to a moon over the end of the path and run continuous loops over it. She must aim and jump to a higher moon, and from there jump to a moon on the right, then Wendy can jump to a stable platform. Quilavas will shoot fire at her from the stairs, and they can be defeated with Aguamenti. The stairs will curve left and lead Wendy to a path of floating, vertically-turning pillars. The pillars have rails on each side for Wendy to grind on, and she must jump pillars before she either rolls off or the pillars turn too high for her to land on them. A doorway will bring her outside the normal palace, where Wendy will run up some stairs before hitting a series of springs, which will bounce her to a round palace roof. Wendy will run three laps around the roof before a magic blue path appears to take her higher up the palace. She will be set on a platform, and using moon leaps, she can jump to other distant platforms. A group of Gulpins will try to eat her on one of them, but she can use Avis and send birds to appease their hunger. The next platform is further, but two Magnemites are available for her to bounce on. Wendy can stun two Rocket Agents, then leap and Air Boost to a new foothold to go up stairs into the palace. Wendy will run up a narrow stairway that winds up a massive vacant tower, and must jump the Donphans rolling down. The tower will seem to stretch, and the stairs will shift in angle as Wendy will run up the tower’s wall. Rocket Agents will be falling due to the change in perspective, and Wendy can stun each one as they pass by. Wendy will run on the ceiling, but only for a few seconds before she runs into a warp. She will be outside and running across a bridge to the highest tower of the palace, and inside is another winding stairwell. A column of blue energy will be seen in the center of the tower as Wendy keeps running up the stairs. Story Importance *Wendy finally meets her father, Man With the Red Eye, whose real name is Vaati. *Arlon introduces Sector RZ and co. to Crest, the Tenth Firstborn. *Diwata Uno is revealed to be 1/4th Lunarian, as her mom, Flordeluna Martinez, is half-Lunarian. **In order to become the Firstborn Guardian, she had to control the Lunar Magic, which she can only do by experiencing a great change. This change happens when Leanne Grayson is killed by Acnologia. *Acnologia began his quest for power after touching and controlling the Octogan for a time. When did so, Shimmers began to haunt his dreams, leading Logia to abandon the Octogan in the Netherverse. **The Shimmers continued to haunt his descendants, meaning the Pines Family are descended from Acnologia. *Arlon remarks that he was beaten by a clown, referring to Zach Murphy. This was foreshadowing. Enemies *Flame comets *Hooligons *Longators *Lunatones *Warpids *Brr Bits *Team Rocket Agents **Magnemites **Skarmories **Absols **Quilavas **Gulpins **Donphans *Acnologia (boss) Locations “For a planet as big as this, they can only have so many locations with moon names.” -Lee Andrew (src) Lunar Field The Lunar Field is the Sea of Moons that surrounds Lunaria and protects it from outsiders. Only Lunarians know how to navigate it. Lunar Sanctum The Lunar Sanctum is a moon-shaped space station controlled by Arlon, and became a base for the Forces of Nature after Arlon joined Viridi. It houses Acnologia's body. Twinkle Park Twinkle Park is a town park where kids like to play. There is an ice-blue statue of Lapis Lazuli, the Ocean Fairy Princess who came from Lunaria. Geography Lunaria's landscapes are primarily a bright blue, and it is always nighttime. The glow of the hundreds of moons in the sky reflect on the surface. Oceans cover much of the planet and their waves take many forms depending on the positions of the moon. While Lunaria has oxygen, the gravity is very low, so its inhabitants can jump very high, and physical attacks from anyone don't deal much pain. Inhabitants The primary lifeforms on Lunaria are Lunarians, who are blue-skinned humanoids that can live for thousands of Earth years. Most of them have white eyes, but their hair colors vary. Residents *Arlon *Lapis Lazuli *Crest Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (flashback) *The Gang (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights (images) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *In The Gang, when Arlon mentioned Lunaria to Kami, the latter assumed the planet was in Galaxia. This was mostly because Galaxia is the only other galaxy she is familiar with. Category:Planets Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Moonbenders